List of Chibi Vampire characters
The Chibi Vampire manga series and its light novel adaptation feature a cast of characters created by Yuna Kagesaki. The series takes place in a fictional Japan where vampires live amongst humans and are slowly dying out from lack of reproduction. Among them is Karin Maaka, an unusual vampire who does not drink blood but instead must inject it into others because her body produces too much. The middle child in a family of vampires, Karin lives like a normal human teenager, attending school and walking in the daylight with no harm to herself. Her parents, Henry and Calera Marker, along with her older brother Ren and younger sister Anju, worry about her unusual nature. At school Karin meets a new transfer student, the human Kenta Usui, with whom she becomes friends and later falls in love. After he learns her secret, he agrees to help Karin during the day when her vampire family is unable to watch over her. While the awkward couple deal with the issues of a relationship between a human and a vampire, they meet Yuriya Tachibana, a human-vampire hybrid sent by her uncle Glark and a vampire named Bridget Brownlick to research Karin. The pair eventually kidnaps Karin, dubbing her the "Spring of Psyche" and intending that all vampires drink her blood so that it may rejuvenate their species. The anime television adaptation features character designs by Yumi Nakayama and a slightly modified story. Yuriya, Glark and Bridget do not appear; instead, the Marker family finds itself targeted by the Sinclair family of vampire hunters. Victor Sinclair wishes to destroy the family, blaming them for his family's "shame" because his ancestor Alfred Sinclair fell in love with Elda Marker, Karin's grandmother.Victor blames Elda for loving Alfred and filling his life with sadness. Victor's grandson Winner initially aids him in his quest, but develops feelings for Karin who gave him confidence when he questioned his ability to follow his dreams. Protagonists Karin Maaka is descended from a long line of purebred vampires. However, instead of having to drink blood like normal vampires, Karin's body overproduces blood. Eventually, she reaches a point where she can no longer hold it in, and she must bite someone to inject them with her blood or else suffer from a massive nosebleed. If Karin goes too long without biting someone and tries to hold her blood in, she enters a "berserker"-like state and aggressively attacks the first target she as can find. Due to her unusual situation, Karin lives like a normal human rather than a vampire. She lives in the daylight, is not susceptible to common vampire weaknesses. and lacks the skills normal vampires have. These differences cause her to be somewhat separate from her parents and older brother, whom she only sees for a few hours in the time before she goes to sleep (she spends more time with her younger sister Anju, who has not yet awakened as a vampire). As the series progresses, Karin falls in love with Kenta Usui. He returns her feelings, though Karin is initially troubled to learn that human-vampire children are born sterile. Karin is rendered unconscious for several days after trying to hold in her blood, during which time her family grows increasingly concerned that her condition would kill her. Her mother journeys to her birthplace in search of answers and learns that Karin is a rare vampire, called the "Spring of Psyche", that is born when the vampire species is struggling. The blood Karin produces can bestow fertility in other vampires. Karin is later kidnapped by vampires who want to feed from her to rejuvenate their own lives, though it will kill Karin in the process. They also plan to impregnate Karin against her will to continue the Psyche's existence. After Kenta and the Marker family save Karin from the Brownlicks, her nose-bleeding ceases, leaving her as though she were a normal human, who will likely grow old and die. Her family erases all of her memories of vampires, including themselves, promising Kenta that they will continue watching over her happiness although she will not know them. At the end of the series, Karin and Kenta have married and are shown to have a teenage daughter named Kanon. In the anime adaptation, the blood-making issue and Karin's capture are not mentioned. Instead, Karin has the opportunity to become a full vampire, which she initially declines, but then pursues after Kenta encourages her. The transformation is interrupted and Karin goes berserk. Kenta comes to her rescue by volunteering to be bitten, ending the berserker rage, confirming their romantic relationship and simultaneously resolving Karin's issues with being a blood-maker. Kenta Usui is the first human to have found out Karin's secret. At Anju's suggestion, the Marker family make him an ally to aid in caring for Karin during the daylight hours. Kenta and his mother live in a one-room apartment and do not have much money. Consequently Kenta cannot afford three meals a day, often leaving him hungry during the middle of the day. Karin, realizing this, begins making him a bento box lunch every day. Kenta works with Karin part-time at Julian Restaurant, seeking all the extra hours he can to support himself and his mother. He dreams of being a model citizen with a family and a good job. As a child, he was ignored by his maternal grandmother due to the circumstances of his birth. This leads to his being a person who tries to live a life free of prejudice and allows him to sympathize with Karin's unusual nature. He offers his neck to Karin to bite whenever she needs so she won't have any more nosebleeds. Karin ends up biting him twice, with the second bite following their first kiss. When Karin is kidnapped, Usui aids the Markers in tracking her down, led by Sophia Pistis , the spirit of the first Psyche. While they are there in Kenta's hometown and at Karin's suggestion, Kenta goes to see his sick grandmother, not wanting to lose the last chance to reconcile with her. After Karin's memories are modified by her family, Kenta, whose memories couldn't be erased, promises to keep her heritage a secret and to make her happy. At the end of the series, they are married with a child, the reincarnated spirit of Sophia. Antagonists Yuriya Tachibana is a half-vampire who first appears in the eighth volume of the series. She moves into Karin's town at the behest of her uncle to seek out the Markers and study Karin. Because she is half-vampire, she can also walk in the sunshine and only has to feed once a month, however she is sterile and will never be able to have children. When Karin befriends her, Yuriya initially lies to her uncle and tries to protect her. She is nearly killed by Elda Marker after she is discovered, and later betrays Karin, reluctantly helping her uncle capture her so Karin can be used as the Spring of Psyche. Later, Yuriya expresses remorse for her part in Karin's capture and helps her escape. After Karin is safe, Yuriya goes to find her uncle to ensure he finds safe shelter as the sun rises. Near the end of the series, Yuriya is living with her uncle again. She returns briefly to Karin's town, but only shows herself to Kenta out of concern that the hovering Markers would kill her if she tried to approach Karin directly. She asks Kenta to pass Karin a new cellphone to replace the one broken during Karin's kidnapping, before saying her goodbyes, noting that she will probably not see either of them again. Bridget Brownlick is a powerful vampire who seeks the Spring of Psyche, a vampire that produces blood which, if consumed by vampires, will increase fertility. Her family has controlled the Psyche for many generations until James Marker convinced Cecilia Armash, whose family produces the Psyche every thousand years, to allow her daughter Calera to marry into the Marker family. Bridget used Yuriya Tachibana and her uncle Glark to search for and capture the new Psyche, Karin Maaka. After Karin is rescued, Ren guards Bridget during the daytime so she can't get away, controlling her with sex. Months after Karin's rescue, Bridget calls to let Ren know she is pregnant with his child, the first vampire child conceived since Anju Maaka. Glark is Yuriya's uncle who aided Bridget Brownlick in locating and capturing Karin. He attempted to drain Karin of her blood so he could restore fertility to the vampires throughout Japan as well as trying to having her forcefully impregnated to ensure the creation of another Psyche but this is thwarted by the Marker family who rescue Karin and prevent anything happening to her. After a fierce battle with Henry Marker, (with assistance from Elda Marker) Glark is left behind to die in the sunlight but is luckily saved from being caught in the sun by Yuriya. Afterwards, he contacts Henry to see if they can find a way to use Karin's blood without harming her, but is informed that she is no longer producing excess blood. Victor Sinclair , a character created for the anime adaptation, is Winner's grandfather. Disgusted by his ancestor's seduction, which he blames for his family's exile from society, he holds a strong grudge against all vampires, particularly the Markers. An expert hunter and skilled fighter, his goal is to rid the world of the Markers and erase his family's shame. Though he recognizes that Winner only achieves his goal of becoming a vampire hunter, he has not forgotten that he did so only after Karin bit him. At the end of the anime it is shown in a very decisive manner, however, that this 'goal' is born of delusion and general unhappiness with his life and possibly his harsh perceived destiny. Once a creative solution is applied to Victor's inner problems, he displays a much kinder personality. Supporting cast Anju Maaka , Karin's younger sister, is a normal vampire who has yet to reach the onset of her adulthood, and is one of the only family members who can still travel outside when it is cloudy, during dusk, or when she is carrying her parasol to block out the sun. Anju is proficient in the vampiric arts, having a large group of bat familiar spirits who aid in her watch over Karin. Anju, who collects strange dolls, is more frequently seen carrying , a doll housing the soul of a serial killer. As Karin is unable to erase human memory, Anju's aid is frequently required after Karin has bitten a human. However, Anju knows that when she matures, Karin will be alone when she is outside during the day, so she persuades Karin's parents to allow Kenta to know about Karin without having his memories erased so that he can look after her during the day. When she reaches maturity, her first victim is a classmate who has a crush on her. She is initially hurt when Karin tries to force herself to be cheerful about Anju's maturation, but eventually both sisters admit they will miss their times together during the day. At the end of the series, she cries as Karin's memories are erased and asks Kenta to give Karin enough happiness for them all. She is later seen keeping the family's promise to watch over Karin and her child Kanon. In the anime adaptation, Anju's first victim is changed to Karin's best friend Maki. Ren Maaka , the oldest of the Marker children, has no qualms about sucking blood, and believes vampires to be superior to humans. However, he prefers female victims, seducing female victims and often spending days in their company before he's done with them, and refuses to suck on male blood. Ren sees the act of biting as a metaphor for sexual intercourse, and often commits both acts simultaneously. Ren often appears annoyed at Karin for her seeming lack of vampiric abilities and her friendliness towards humans. While he will listen to his father Henry, Anju is often the one who will calm him when he's annoyed or subtly prod him into acting in certain ways. He greatly fears Elda Marker, whose overly affectionate manner when he was a child causes him to flee at the mere sight or mention of her. Despite his seeming to always harass Karin, he does love her and after her capture, aids in her rescue. When he finds her, he tells Bridget Brownlick that he is the only one allowed to bully her. While Karin escapes with Kenta, Ren controls Bridget by having sex with her. She becomes pregnant with the first vampire child to be born since Anju. At the end of the series, he tells Karin he always loves her before finishing the process of erasing her memories relating to vampires and the Markers family. Henry Maaka Karin Maaka's father, is a vampire who is portrayed to have a surprisingly human personality; he seems to act in a way one might call "silly". Despite Karin's anomalies and flaws, he loves her dearly. This is exemplified when Karin first suffered a nosebleed at a human school; Henry braved the sunlight to rescue Karin from the hospital workers, who would have realized she was a vampire upon examination, and is severely burned in the process. Henry suffers normal paternal jealousy when the possibility of love between Karin and Kenta Usui arises. When they moved to Japan, he and Calera kept the English spelling of their last names, while their children chose to use the Japanese romaji spelling. Calera Maaka is the matriarch of the Marker family, having a strong dominate personality and seeming to have full control of the family. However, in important matters she and Henry are equals. Calera loves Karin and worries about the true effects of Karin's nature, eventually traveling to her home country to try to find out the cause and hopeful cure out of fear it will kill her. When ever she feels something stupid has been said or done she usually hits them with whatever she has in her hand, at times she randomly has a green night slipper. Calera despises her mother-in-law Elda, whom sleeps in a coffin in the Marker family basement. Elda Marker , Henry's mother, sleeps in a coffin in the basement along with her husband, James, whom she greatly loves. When she first awakens in the manga, she runs rampant through Karin's school to extract blood for him so he can wake up, but is saddened to learn upon returning home that he had dried up and was dead. Despite being vampires Elda and Calera frequently display a stereotypical conflict between mother and daughter-in-law. Aside from the color and length of their hair and their bust size, Karin and Elda look nearly identical. Elda is fond of her grandchildren, in particular Karin, who she worries will end up hurt when she learns of Karin's feelings for Kenta. Fumio Usui , Kenta's mother, is generally depressed and has trouble keeping jobs, usually being fired after one of her male co-workers sexually harasses her. It was speculated by Anju that she has overactive pheromones, which is the reason why men are drawn to her. In the first volume Karin bites Fumio, injecting her blood and leaving Fumio cheery, energetic, and with a great increase in self-confidence. It is later speculated that Karin's blood makes people who they want to be. The sudden change in his mother's behavior, coupled with the strange marks on her neck, make Kenta suspicious about what Karin did to her that night. Fumio is a young mother, having gotten pregnant at the age of sixteen by her high school boyfriend, Shusei Iizuka. Her mother was furious at this, ordering Fumio to get an abortion, but Fumio refuses. During her pregnancy she is abused by her mother, verbally and physically, and after his birth, her mother ignores Kenta, only speaking to him long enough to yell about him being a disgrace. To protect him from getting hurt any further, Fumio took Kenta and fled to Shiihaba to start a new life. However, when her mother was sick, Fumio returned to take care of her. Maki Tokitou has been Karin's best friend and classmate since childhood. When they were young Maki helped Karin, who was stuck in a drainage ditch. They remained best friends through high school. She watches Karin and Usui's relationship progress and encourages them when she can. In the anime adaptation, Maki falls in love with Winner Sinclair but is jealous because he pays more attention to Karin, and she later found out from Winner that Karin is a vampire. Shusei Iizuka is Kenta Usui's father. He and Fumio conceived Kenta while still in high school which enraged Fumio's mother. He was barred from contact with Fumio or Kenta. He and Kenta look very much alike, with the exception of a scar above Shusei's left ear, shown in an omake to have been given to him by Fumio at a young age when she pushed him into a jungle gym. He locates Fumio and Kenta by following a detective charged to find Fumio by her mother, wanting to apologize for the past. He notes that he is dating a woman now who is pregnant, and he does not intend to repeat the mistakes he made with Fumio. Winner Sinclair is a character seen only in the anime adaptation. The descendant of Alfred Sinclair, he is a vampire hunter who gained the confidence to follow in his grandfather's steps after he was bitten by Karin when he was a child. He is generally happy and full of confidence, however he frequently makes a fool of himself and is considered inept by even the vampires he attempts to hunt. He means well and is not afraid to put himself at risk for others. He is first member of the Sinclair clan since Alfred to break free from the mutually destructive vendetta against the Marker clan, and genuinely means well. Alfred Sinclair is a character created for the anime adaptation. He is the ancestor of Winner and Victor Sinclair. The Sinclair's family history has written him down as the man who was in love with a vampire, Elda Marker. He was both a poet and a writer who wanted a world where humans and vampires could co-exist without fighting. Alfred's father both disapproved of and feared Alfred's vampire lover Elda and forbid him to see her. After he'd locked away his son to stop the relationship and lied to Elda, saying Alfred had asked him to break up with her for him, Elda was driven to a mad feeding frenzy by her rage and feelings of abandonment, leading Alfred's father to take advantage of the situation and make a bid to rid the world of her presence. During the raid on her hiding place however, Alfred managed to free himself and find her before the others got to her. In a stroke of misfortune, Elda's den was set alight, leaving the two inside to be burnt alive. To save his love, Alfred offered her his blood as she could gain strength to escape the fire, promising he would never forget he loved her. Things did not go as he thought it would and once Elda bit him, his love was gone so all that was left was hatred for her and all vampires. In a trance he stabbed her in the chest, leaving a scar between her breasts. Briefly after Elda had fled, cursing all humans, he snapped out of this trance-like state and to his horror realized what he had done. References Category:Lists of anime and manga characters Category:Fictional vampire hunters Category:Vampires in comics